The Promise
by Fallen and Abused
Summary: Back from the war and Riza needs some help dealing with her ghosts, and Roy is there to help.


This is something I just kinda of randomly thought of. But it is a it different seeing that Roy is the strong one and Riza is the one in need, but I'm sick of seeing Riza being the strong one and Roy crying. So a change of pace for me and you readers. Please leave a review. :)

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed and thunder crashed, outside the small single bedroom apartment. The trees shook with the effort of trying to stay rooted in the ground as their branches rattled against the glass of the window; the wind howled, angry that the trees' roots held fast in the water soaked ground.<p>

Inside the tiny bedroom slept two people, the male slept peacefully unaware of the raging storm outside but the female tossed and turned her breaths coming in ragged short gasps. When it seemed she finally settled, she shot up quickly sand rolled out of bed all in one move; her hand reaching for a small black hand gun as she rolled out of bed landing in a crouch.

She clicked the safety off and pointed the gun at the door, her whole body was tense as if waiting to spring, and her eyes were wide taking in as much of her surroundings as she could in the dark. Shadows danced across the room and when the lightning flashed the whole room lit up for only a few moments.

The man in the bed rolled over groaning, his hand searching the once occupied side if the bed feeling the lack of heat and a body he sat up slowly wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked around a puzzled look on his face when he did not immediately see the girl, as the door was unopened so she still had to be in the room.

He finally did see her when the lightning flashed the room was lit up fully as it would allow for the few seconds, his faced dropped when he saw her crouching down looking wide eyed. "Riza, babe it's OK. Why don't you come back to bed?" he asked his voice soft and full of understanding.

When she didn't respond, he got out of bed and slowly walked over to her just as he was about to lay a hand on her shoulder she turned and aimed the gun at his chest. Then man backed up several steps until he hit the hard sturdy oak of the foot board of the king sized bed that had been placed in the room.

His hands were raised to show that he meant no harm and that he didn't have a weapon, "Riza please listen to me, you know who I am and you know that I don't mean any harm to you. Riza, it's me, Roy. You're home now, you're in Amestris not Ishval. You don't need to fight anymore it's over now."

Recognition flashed in her eyes and she lowered her gun part way and then dropped it to the floor. Her hands started to shake and it gradually moved up her arms and worked itself through her whole body and in a matter of moments her whole body was shaking. Roy walked forward grabbing the gun off the floor, clicking the safety on, and setting it on the night stand where it had been laying before.

He then kneeled down in front of her and wrapped her in a hug his strong lean arms encircling her, his black hair tickling the side of her face. Quickly her hands found the front of his shirt and she clung to it like a lifeline. The shirt also soaked up her tears she shed as she laid her head on his shoulder. Roy rubbed slow soothing circles on her back trying to calm her, he knew she needed to cry it out she had been holding it in for so long.

A while later Riza finally stopped crying and when she did, she leaned back so she could look into Roy's eyes and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't mean to wake you, you can go back to sleep now but I think I will go and have a cup of tea." As she started to get up a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to a sitting position on the carpet floor.

Roy shook his head at her and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had fought in the war too, he may have done some more desk work than her, but he had been able to deal with his demons a better than her. He understood what she was going through but when she apologized for her fit he wanted to shake her until she understood.

She needed time to heal and this was her way of dealing with what she went through, she couldn't snap back to how she was just like that. "Riza I understand what you have gone through and we all need time to heal. But what you need to understand is that we all heal at a different length and we all do it differently." He whispered.

"I'm going to be here for you every step of the way no matter how long it takes. Please you have to trust me on this one and just let yourself feel the pain for awhile because that's the only way it will go away… just let yourself feel." He ran his hand up down her wrist and took a hold of her hand.

He stood up and pulled her up with him then walked towards the bed. "For now let's just go back to bed and then we can start anew in the morning. But for tonight let's just forget and sleep." Roy said quietly. Riza nodded her head her blonde hair falling slightly from its place behind her ear.

He pulled her into bed and pulled the covers up to their chins and once again wrapped his arms around her and his chin on her head. Riza snuggled back into the warm body behind her and quickly fell asleep to the breathing of Roy. Roy smiled slightly and then looked out the window smiling wider seeing that the storm had passed.

_The storm has passed for now and tomorrow is a new day. I'll be here for the thick and the thin._ _Nothing can stop us now; we will accomplish our dreams and build a new life… together. _He made the silent promise to himself and then fell asleep to the first real night of peace.


End file.
